How It All Came To Be
by Breanne Marie
Summary: This is a short story of how the earth was made. This was for a 8th grade sciene project. So follow the Cullens in this one-shot of how matter was created.


"How It All Came To Be"

* * *

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, laid a bloody red planet named Vladisred. This was the planet where all of the vampires, vegetarian or nomad lived. A unique coven of five vampires were about to go hunting to a neighboring planet, Pawland, land of animals. The coven weren't related by blood, but by venom.

Carlisle, the leader, changed his family members one by one. They were all either sickly ill, beaten, injured, or trying to commit suicide. He had found them in the planet Mists, that's where the humans and souls lived.

A soul is basically a stand in for when a person dies, the soul takes over the body.

Edward was changed first. He was ill. Esme, who is now Carlisle's wife, was changed after a failed suicide attempt, then Rosalie, who had been beaten and left to die by her ex-fiancé, and last was Emmett, who Rosalie found on Pawland, being attacked by a bear, and brought him to Carlisle so he could changed him. Emmett and Rosalie were mates, too.

Back to the present, the family wanted to leave Vladisred. Everyone, except Rosalie, wanted to be with all living species and communicate freely. So, with their decision set, they went into their sleek, black MercedesShip and shiny silver VolvoShip and headed towards a new large, rounded planet that is made up of the moos tears for water, and land, grass, soil, and plants courteous to the sun.

Once they landed their ships, everyone got out.

"This is it?" Rosalie asked in distaste. "This is all? What are we suppose to do here? This is so a waste of my time. OMG! The sun above us is ruining by perfect hair!"

"Rose, calm down. Look at all we have." Emmett began. "With our speed and our strength, we can make mountains, craters, hills, valleys, buildings, and-and-and-" Carlisle cut him off.

"Great idea, son! Edward, help Emmett with creating the buildings. Rosalie, please help Esme make the valleys, hills, craters, and mountains." Carlisle demanded. "I am going to go to Pawland and Mists world to bring the animals and humans here."

"Dear, before you leave, what shall you call this matter?" asked Esme.

Carlisle thought for a moment before answering, "Earth." Esme smiled and went to work. Emmett started swinging his hips side to side while attempting to sing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." Carlisle chuckled at the sight and got into his ship and speed towards Mists and Pawland.

Once he collected all of the humans and animals in UhaulShips, he went back to earth. When he landed, he looked around and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh my. You did all of this?" Carlisle asked. He looked around and saw many mountains, hills, houses, and buildings and even some rivers and lakes! "You all did a superb job!"

He looked at his family and noticed two new additions, both with golden eyes.

The tiny, pixie like female spoke. "Hello! My name is Alice and this is my mate, Jasper. I have been having these visions of you all, and we are all going to be one big happy, happy family!: Alice squealed.

"So," Emmett started. "Where are the blood bags?" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head hard.

:Their called humans and animals, stupid!"

"Well the animals are roaming around and the humans are still in the UhaulShip, scared." Carlisle answered.

"I can help with that. I can manipulate emotions. I would be able to calm them." Jasper said.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "He is telling the truth." Givin in the confused look in Jasper's face, he explained. "I can read minds."

"That would be great help, Jasper, thank you." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded and towards the humans. He was able to calm all of them down enough to get out of the ship. They still had a little fight in them. The only one who wasn't afraid, was a teenager with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. The girl turned out to be Bella.

Bella was found immune to Edwards mind reading and fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. As Edward did with her. They soon got married and had a child Renesmee. The deadly birth caused Edward to change Bella into a vampire.

Over the years, the Earth became easily populate and full of wildlife and people. This is how twilights, new moons, eclipses, dawns, and full moons started.

So thanks to Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Japer and Alice, and Edward and Bella, for making a world full of matters.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanky you for reading. Sorry if it is corny and not too good, but remember, I write this last year. Please no negative reviews.**

**R&R**


End file.
